New Life
by JCantara2794
Summary: On Harry's seventeenth Birthday get his creater inheritance and finds the family he has always wanted plus the love of his life. But will Dumbledore leave him alone to go on with his life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was setting on his bed in his room at Privet Drive it was almost midnight on the 31st of July. Its Harry's seventeenth birthday it very special day in the wizarding word because it's the day were a young wizards get there inheritance. To Harry its not that big because he has no idea what kind of creature his dad is because no one told him and his mom was a muggle born so shes had no creature blood in her.

But there's one thing Harry doesn't know his that the man he was told was his father was not and the man that is his memory was erased so he has no idea that the son he thought he had lost was the one kid that he hated because Dumbledore took him and switched him with the Potter's kid because the Potter's kid died after he was born. Harry Watch as the clook strikes twelve right as he is about to wish himself a happy birthday a pain shoots through his body it hurts so bad that he all he can do is scream.

Someone was woke up from a dead sleep. His first thought was that Dumbledore lie to him. He jumped up out of his bed. He grabbed a bag with a wave of his wand all of his stuff was packed. He needed to get out of here and to find his son before Dumbledore found out that he was going through his change and moved on him before he could find out about him being his son.

Harry finally woke up after his change he couldn't figure out what creater he is but he knows that everything he was told was a lie that the parents he was told were his parents were not and that the night he got his scar was all wrong that Voldemort was trying to save him and take him back to his father.

Harry heard the door open and feared the worse that his uncle Vernon was coming in his room to yell and hit him for sceaming so he turned and pointed his wand at him. To his surprise profressor Snape was standing in the door was. "Harry I'm here to help you but I need you to trust me I'm going to take you away from here." Snape said. "profressor I know that everything Dumbledore told me was a lie but I need help to find my father. Can you help me with this please?" He asked.

"Well Harry your not going to like this but I know who your father is but in his defense his memory was erased so dont hold anything against him." Snape said. "Well profressor will you tell me? he asked. "Not right let get out of here and to a save place where we can set and talk and I'll tell you." Snape says. "Ok but we have to get my stuff out from the cupboard under the stairs." he says. "Ok I'll get that suff and you pack the stuff you want to take with you that up here." Snape said. "ok I'll do that." he says.

Harry packs up all of his stuff in the bag that Snape gave him. He heard his door open and look up at Snape. "Are you ready to go Harry?" Snape asked. "Yeah I am." he said. "Ok just hold onto me please?" Snape asked him nicely. Harry moved closer to Snape and wrapped his arms around Snape's waist after he did that he felt a pull from in his stomach as they appeared away.

Snape keep his arm around Harry as they landed so Harry wouldn't fall on his face. Snape turned to Harry "Would you like to set down we have a lot to talk about." he asked. "Yeah." Harry says. Snape held out his hand to Harry just seeing if Harry would grab it to his surprise Harry grabbed it. Snape held onto Harry's hand as he lend him into living room. When they got in the room he let go of Harry's hand so he could set down.

Snape snapped his fingures and a elf appeared he asked the elf if she would bring them some tea. When the elf left Snape turned to Harry. "Well Harry I know this will be hard to believe but I'm your father. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life when your papa held you out to me I thought I was going to cry." he said as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry's hand went up. Snape laughed "Yes what is your question?'" Snape asked. "I didn't know that men could have babies." Harry says. Snape smiled "Yes harry they can as long as they both have strong magic. After I held you the med witch took you from us to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Not long after that Dumbledore walk in the room with a smile on he congratulated us then his smile went away and he told me that you our son had died I felt so hreat broken I demanded to see you thats when Dumbledore pointed his wand at me but before I could bring mine out I heard him whisper Obliviate. So I had no idea you existed."

"I thought I was there with Sirius to see you but when I turned to him, he looked as if he never know that we were together so I ran out of the hosptal and straight to the Dark Lord. When I walk into his office and he looked at me and asked if everything was ok with Sirius and the baby. I looked at him and asked what baby and Sirius dosent remeber that we are together."

"The Dark Lord walked closer to me and stared into my eyes Then into my mind and saw that there was a block on my mind he used his magic to break the block so all my memories started coming back to me. I started to cry as he pulled me into his arms and asked me what was wrong I told him that I had lost you because you had died not long after you were born."

"Then he got this look on his face that he thought something was up but he wouldn't tell me what it was. I just gave up on eveything on everything. Then after the Dark Lord "died" I didn't know what I was going to do. But Dumbledore came to me and asked if i wanted my husband back he said he would let me have him back if I became a spy. But not long after that I found out that Sirius was in Azkaban for giving up the hidding place of the Potter's."

"I know he was starting to remeber. Then this morning about midnight I felt you going through your change. That's how I know that everything that Dumbledore told me was a lie so I packed up all of my stuff handed in my resignation for both being a spy and teacher."

"There is no way I'm work for that man anymore." Severus said as he looked over at Harry. Harry looked up at him with tires in his eyes and run over and hugged him. "Dad I'm sorry you had to go through that. we need to find away to get Sirius out of that place." Harry said to him.

Severus pulled harry into his arms and just held him it was time to go to Tom and get his help with all of this. "Harry I know you might not like this but we really need the Dark Lords help he's been my best friend for so long and a big brother to me I need his help." Severus said. Harry looked up at his dad and smiled "If you trust him then lets go but I'm going to call him ancle Tom just to see his face." Harry said. Severus just laughed at the smile on Harry's face.

"Dad before we go can you tell me what kind of creater I am please?" Harry asked. That's when he remember that he didn't tell Harry that they were vampires. "Right sorry about that Harry. But we are vampires but the only people we take blood from is are mate or mates if your lucky you'll end up with more then one. But where your submissive if you have two mates they will be male. I hope you have no problem with that?" Severus tells him.

Harry smiles at him "no dad I don't I already know i was gay." Severus smiled at his son as they headed over to the fire place to flou over there Severus went first. Then stood in front of the fire place waiting for his son to come through so he could catch him. As Harry came out of the fire place he was heading straight for the ground but before he could hit the ground someone caught him he heard someone laugh.

Harry looked up at his dad with a what look on his face. "your papa was just the same he could never land on his feet ether he always landed on his face thats how i knew that i loved him the first time i caught him after he came out of the fire place to meet my mom." His Dad said.

Harry smiled at the look on his face as they walk through the manor to find his uncle Tom. When they reached the right door his dad knock they heard a come in. When his dad walked in Harry hide behind him so his uncle Tom didn't see him. After his walked through the door he heard "hi little brother you look happier then have in away. why is that?" Tom asked but before Severus could say anything his son popped up out from behind him. "Hi uncle Tom how are you." Harry said.

Tom looked at him with a smile on his face like he could believe what he was seeing. Tom moved out the chair and ran over to Harry and pulled him into is arms and hugged him. It took Harry a little bit to figure out what was going on. When he did he wrapped his arms around Tom and wouldn't let go of him. So Tom picked him up and walked back over to his set and sat down with Harry in his lap.

Tom was runing his hand through Harry's hair as I watched Harry's eyes started to drop as he feel asleep. Severus looked up at Tom then to Harry, he was asleep. Severus looked at Tom and smiled "Brother I need your help we have to get Sirius out of that place and back with his family you know were going to need Pettigew because he was there secert keeper not Sirius."

"So please let me take him in to show the ministry who it really was that let the Potter's down that night so I can have my husband back and Harry can have the family he always wanted." Severus asked his brother. Tom smiled at him "Yes brother we will get him out of there and back where he belongs." Tom said to his brother he watched the smile light up his brothers face o how he has missed that smile so much.

Tom looked down at his nephew and whispered a silence spell "Pettigew!" Tom Yelled. Pettigew ran into the room and up to his lord and bowed at his feet. Tom broght up his wand and pointed it at Petter and whispered Cave Inimicum after that he look at his brother " Brother take him to the minstry and get your husband back I'll watch over Harry when he wakes up I'll let him know where you have gone." Tom told Severus.

Severus nodded his head at his brother as he walked out of the office and to the fire place so he could go get his husband back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tom moved Harry off of his lap and put him on the couch and walked over to his desk to set down he was looking through some of his paper work when he heard yelling in the hallway. Tom got up and looked over at Harry he was staring at him from the couch "Just give me a minute to deal with this and I'll tell you where your dad is ok." Tom said to him. Harry just shook his head yes.

Tom walked out into the hallway and Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange was out there. Lucius had his wand pointed at her "you know Bellatrix that you are not aloud to be in the Dark Lords office I don't know why your even in this hallway now go back to the dungeon." Lucius told her. She was about to say something back till I cleard out my throat then both of them looked at me "Lucius put your wand down and go wait by my office door." Tom told him to do.

"Now Bellatrix you know your not even suppost to be in this hallway know leave before you make me mad." Tom Yelled at her. Bellatrix ran down the hallway and back to were she was told she could be.

Tom walked back over to his office door where Lucius was waiting for him. Tom Looked at Lucius" I'll tell you the story behind why he is here." Tom said to Lucius. Lucius just shook his head just like Harry did before he leaved the office. Tom and Lucius walked into Tom office the first thing Tom looked at was Harry.

He was still setting up on the couch waiting for Tom to come back when he saw Lucius everything change Lucius was the most beautiful man he had ever saw. Harry could not take his eyes off of him. When Harry got a whiff of his scent Harry know that Lucius was his mate. Lucius looked at Harry and could tell that they were mates he has waited so long for his mate.

Lucius moved over to set on the couch next to his mate waiting for Tom to exsplain why Harry was here. Tom took his seat in his normal chair and looked at Lucius "Now Lucius what I'm about to tell you will not leave this room till they are read to tell the world. You know how Dumbledore told Severus that his son had died not long after his birth."

"He lied the Potter's son died so Dumbledore took Severus's son and put a spell on him to make him look like the Potter's then told his real familly that he had died I found out not long after Seveus came back after lossing both his son and his husband the night I went to go get severus's son was the night Dumbledore thought he had killed me because the one thing he doesn't know about me is that I'm a vampire." Tom told Lucius.

Lucius looked over at Harry he could not believe that his mate was his best friends kid. Lucius smiled at Harry then looked back at Tom "Tom I understand I'm glad Severus got his son back. But the good thing is I wont tell anyone about him I can't hurt my mate. Tom I've been waiting for this for so long. Know I've finally found him." Lucius told Tom and Harry.

Harry looked up at his mate "Lucius before we go any futher with this I want to get to know you and the know the family that I've always wanted. Tom I really don't want to fight in this war." Harry told them. Lucius just smiled at him and Tom looked over at him "I figured you would want that I'm not going to make you fight in this war." Tom told him as he walked back over to his desk.

Lucius hugged Harry before he stood up "Harry I have to go and talk to my son after your reunion with your parents would you like to come and have dinner with me and my son?" Lucius asked him. Harry smiled "Yes I would but let me asked my parents when they get home." He told Lucius. Lucius just nodded to him as he walked out of his office so he could go tell Draco that he finally founds his mate.

Harry was still setting on the couch reading a book on vampires when he heard a knock on the door. He heard Tom say come in when the door opened he heard a cry come from the door so he look and there was his papa Sirius. Harry got up off the couch and ran over to him and through him self at his papa he finally had the family he always wanted.

A light surrounded Harry everyone was shocked about it. But when it finally went away Harry didn't look like Harry Potter he looked more like both of his parents know. His papa picked him up and put him back on the couch. Harry looked up at his papa "Papa guess what happened to me I found out who my mate is." Harry told him. "I'm so happy for you but who is you mate?" his papa asked "My mate is Lucius Malfoy he invited me over for dinner tonight can I please go I really want to." Harry asked his papa and looked up at his dad.

He saw both of them smile "yes son you may go but tell Lucius that we are both very happy that you guys are mate we know how long Lucius has been waiting to find his mate." his papa told him. Harry smiled hugged both of his parents and ran to the figher place so he could go get ready for his dinner with his mate and his mates son.

After Harry was finished getting ready he was in a pair of thight black pants and a tight green shirt with a cap over it. Harry was moving over to the fire place he had no idea how to get to Lucius's house so he grab some flou pouder and through it into the fire and said Tom Riddle. Harry watched as Tom's head poped up "What can i help you with Harry?" Tom asked. "I dont know how to get to Lucius's house." Harry says. "Harry all you have to do is say Malfoy Manor." Tom tells him. "Thanks ancle Tom."

Once Harry was done with the call he got into the fire place with a hand full of flou powder he said Malfoy Manor. Harry was heading straight for the ground he closed his eyes but the inpacket with the floor never happened. Harry looked up and Lucius was looking down at him Lucius had his arms around Harry "Come on Harry lets move into the dinning room." Lucius says as he takes Harry's hand in his and shows him to the dinning room.

When they reached the room the first thing Harry heard was "Potter what are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Draco can you please not call me Potter that is not my last name." Harry says to him "Really but that's what you parents last name is." Draco said "No I found out last night that the people I thought were my parnets are not my parents names are Sirius Snape and Severus Snape." Harry said looking at Draco's face the next thing he know he had a are full of Draco. "I'm so glad that uncle Severus finally found you." Draco said.

Harry hugged Draco "Draco I'm sorry that I never took your friend ship first year." Harry said. "Well Harry it looks more like you'll be my step dad know that your my dad's mate so what kind of creater are you Harry?" Draco asked "I'm a vampire. What about you Draco?" Harry asked "Harry me and my dad a Veela's. We have only one mate and we can never cheat on them or harm them in anyway." Draco told Harry.

Lucius watched as his mate and his son were getting long it made him so happy. "Lucius where is this mate of yours. I can't wait to meet him." They all turned to the door and there stood Narcissa. Harry was a little scared when he saw her.

What if she's mad that he took her husband? Narcissa looked over at Harry and Smiled "Harry you have nothing to worry about I'm not mad at you me and Lucius were never merried you see with Veela's they can still reproduce if there mate has not been found by the time there twenty-one so Draco was never mine I just treated him like he is but know I have you too since I heard you say that you are Sirius's son becaues Sirius is my cousin so that make you my cousin too. So Harry welcome to the family." she told Harry as she pulled him into her arms.

After dinner was done Lucius walked Harry back to the fire place and pulled his head up by his chin and kissed thoughs sweet lips he's been wanting to kiss all night after Lucius pulled away Harry headed home. When he got there his dad was wait by the fire place to make sure that he wouldn't land on his face. Severus looked at Harry "Harry your room is up the stairs the second door to the right. Next to that is your very own bathroom." He told Harry.

Severus didn't get a response from Harry all he saw was a love sick look on his face. he will just wait and ask Harry about it tomorrow as he watched Harry go up the stairs. Severus followed him up the stairs and to his room to make sure he got there. Then he went to his room to tell Sirius what he just saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus walked into his room with a smie on his face. Sirius looked up from the bed when his husband came in the room. "What's with smile? Did Harry get home save?" He asked. "Yeah he did his in his room. He had the biggest smile on his face when he was going into his room. I'm so happy for him. After everything that has happened to him. He needs this." Severus said.

Harry was laying on his bed in his new roon staring at his wall. He could not get the kiss out of his head. It was so magical the way Lucius's lips touched his. Harry could not believe that Lucius kissed him only after one day of knowing him.

The next moring when harry woke up he tried to remember what he had dreamed about that night. Harry got up out of bed. Then went and got dressed. Then went down stairs to get breakfast. Onece he was in the kitchen he saw his dad at the stove and his papa at the table.

His papa looked up at him as he walked into the room. "Hey Harry how was your night in your new room?" Sirius asked. "It was good Papa." Harry told his papa as he took his seat next to him. "Well your dad told me that you came home with a smile on your face. So what made you smile?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked over at his dad then back to his papa. "Dad why did you have to say something now he wont leave me alone about it?" Harry asked his dad. "Well Harry its not like I can keep things fro him. so what where you smiling about when you camw home last night?" Severus asked.

Harry took a beep breath and looked at his parents. Would they be mad at him for liking that kiss? "Well Lucius kissed me last night before I came home. I hope you all are not mad about that." Harry said. Harry felt arms wrap around him. So he looked up and his dad was hugging him.

"Harry we are not mad at you for kissing him back or even liking him. We are very happy for you. It normal takes a long time for vampires to find there mate or mates." Severus told him. Harry turned around and hugged his dad.

After breakfast Harry headed up to the library so he could learn more about vampires and Veela's. Once he found the section he needed he pull out a couple of book. went and set down in one of the chair.

Harry spent most of the day in the library reading till his dad came up and told him it was time for dinner. Harry put up the books he had out. Then followed his dad back into the dinning room to have dinner. After dinner Harry went back to his room.


End file.
